


The Misadventures of the Infamous AH Guardians

by emilycrry9



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, ah destiny au, destiny au, destiny the game by the best game company in thw world Bungie, it's the best because i wont retype that tag even though i typed thw instead of the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycrry9/pseuds/emilycrry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some of the stories of the very "famous" Achievement Hunter Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venus Beer

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a few months back and I usually write whenever I play a lot, and since the DLC came out I've got TONS of new ideas! If you're ever interested in the story, universe, and/or enemies of Destiny I'd use Wikipedia it covers it really well! and I'll try and leave links of what the enemies look like on a chapter for reference!  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destiny_%28video_game%29

It was a dumb idea. Geoff shouldn't have taken Gavin and Michael on this strike. It turned out to be long and boring with a lot of work and barely any pay, but they insisted and with the promise of buying him high quality alcohol with special herbs from Venus with the glimmer from an old bounty how could he say no?  It was going to be an easy win for them. Take out the fallen from the house of Devils that were taking over an old research facility and gather ether seeds and maybe some loot if they got lucky.  
What they didn’t expect was a wave of Thralls to appear out of seemingly nowhere since it was Fallen territory. Geoff was holding off a large group of Dregs and Vandals as Michael ran to Gavin helping him take down the Spiked Septus from a “safe distance” which Geoff found it to be on a loose support beam.  “What are you two idiots doing up there?” Geoff yelled with annoyance and frustration in his voice. “Doing the bloody mission you twat! Hurry up and finish off those minions and help us!”  Gavin yelled back keeping his focus on the House Leader.  
“Ya Geoff! Aren't you suppose to be the Warlock the Speaker talks so highly of? More like a bitch stuck in a corner to me!” Michael yelled chucking a grenade right in the middle of the Sepiks’ eye causing its hard shell to crack.  
They knew what made Geoff tick and get his ass in gear. Geoff focused his Light into his right hand the familiar pins and needles in his fingertips the glow of the dark violet practically flowing out his inked arms forming into a powerful sphere of destruction. The gent leaped as high as he could and fired three violate spheres underneath him killing dozens of Dregs and Vandals leaving their bodies to disintegrate into nothing. When he landed on a beam nearby the two lads he noticed them rolling their eyes. Which only made Geoff smile.  “Show off.” The grumpy Brit mumbled to himself.  
“Wow, boss you generated like 10 orbs of Light that time. Noice!” Michael praised to Geoff.  
“Fuck ya i did. Gav get your scrawny little Hunter ass down there and get your Golden Pistol out. Those Thralls are going to attract Cursed Fallen and I’m not in the mood.” the Warlock exclaimed pulling out his pulse rifle aiming it at the Leader.  
“On it!” the brit yelled leaping to the bottom with an extra thrust for more distance. He gathered the orbs just as the screeches of a new flock of thralls ripped through the air.  
“God damnit, i fucking knew it. Gavin! Get out of there!”  
Before the Hunter could run the Sepiks teleported right in between him and the others firing a pulse cannon, a direct hit.  
After fighting together for 3 years or so and watching a teammate die for the 100th time it’s still hard to keep focus. But they manage.  
It’s not like he was going to die die. Sure technically he was dead but he had his Ghost so he’d be fine, sore but fine. Even knowing this it never made it any easier to see your teammate die, your boyfriend die. Even when you knew without a doubt that they’re okay, that you’ll see them in a minute it, was the worst feeling ever. More like an exhausting emotional roller coaster. Geoff and Michael both felt their hearts drop deep into their stomachs. Once Gav’s Ghost scanned his body and left to Wake him in a safer location a wave of relief hit them both.  
“You okay boi?” Michael asked ready to sprint to where the lad might be.  
“Ya, m’fine just sore. Forgot the damn thing can move that quickly… Geoff I still got my super charged up and ready to go just tell me where.”  
“Right. Use your sparrow to launch yourself over the wall to your right and get up as high as you can. Michael will create a health shield under the staircase opposite of you so once you used the three bullets jump down there. Michael will hold off the Dregs and Vandals and I’ll finish it off with one Heavy Rifle to the bitches eye. Once the Leader is down the rest should die with it.You boys ready?” Geoff asked pulling out his Scout rifle as did Michael nodding and Gav replied with ‘yup’.  
“Alright. Michael lets give Gav sometime.” Geoff leaped off to the other side and threw grenades down below taking out the Thralls that were now crawling over everything lashing out at anything that was in their way.  
“Ugh! I fucking hate Thralls! they’re worse than hangovers.” He yelled over the sound of gunfire and explosives.  
What felt like hours they finally heard Gavin give the mark that he was in position. Michael being a Titan class used his Super ability to clear away the large group of Thralls and Dregs out of the way to make the health shield for Gavin.  
“Ready when you two are done spaffing about. Should’v taken Ray he’s way faster…” Gavin said getting inpatient.  
"And also doing boring patrol missions on the moon with Jack. This was partly your idea!" Michael yelled into the communicator that their teammate Ryan the second Titan in their fireteam made for them.  
"whatever lets get the loot and get out of here."  
Gavin threw his knife at the back of the Sepiks and it slowly rotated to look at Gavin giving him enough time to fire off his three rounds dead center in the eye. He leaped off towards Michael to help keep the Fallen from outnumbering them.  
Geoff grabs his Heavy weapon that has locked on and pulled the trigger watching the rocket sore towards the eye causing it to burst in bright orange and making an awful screeching sound.  
The Thralls and Vandals fell limply to the ground as their house leader had been defeated. Gavin scooped up the ether seeds along with a strange orb as Michael and Geoff grabbed the glimmer placing it in their inventory.  
"What the toss is this?"  
"Looks like that thing the Queen’s bounty men were looking for. We should keep it." Geoff replied easily  
" Looks cool and rare. Probably worth some nice legendary engrams!" Michael said as he reloaded his shotgun.  
"Now that’s over with. I believe you two idiots owe me some expensive Venus beer."  
The two lads looked at each other nervously and both planted a kiss on the side of Geoff’s cheek.   “Ugh, fine you two owe me beer from Earth instead.” The gent said exasperated.  
Being happy with the answer the lads smiled and let their ghosts take them into orbit.


	2. The Strategic Skirmish Match 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff makes a bet that seems unwinnable with another rival team, but he has a plan and if they lose they only lose a lot of valuable resources and his Fireteam may be angry with him for a little bit if they lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's been playing a lot of Crucible? Me. Because I need the achievement!! This chapter is also two parts and this chapter is longer than I expected.

It was quiet in the Tower the only noise was the sound of ships coming in and going out of the loading docks from across the yard. Michael and Gavin were lounging in the patch of grass beside the rails that kept them from falling thousands of feet to the old pavement below. Gavin was messing with his hand canon that he just got from a random Legendary engrams and he was trying to figure out what materials he would need. Michael was laying on his back with the sun on his face trying to take a well needed nap. They've been swamped with new bounties that have come in from some new bounty named Eris. Apparently she lost her whole fire team to some ancient Fallen knight, but that was just gossip he heard from the Cryptarch he's always trying to find ways to make people like him. Just as Michael felt the tug of a deep sleep grab him he was awaken by the squawking of a certain Brit that was too close to his ears. Michael snapped his eyes open about to yell at him for ruining what could've been the best nap in the galaxy when he noticed Geoff sitting on top of him with Ryan looking over Gavin's hand canon as the hunter tried to reach for it desperately. 

"Well look who's awake!" Geoff bellowed too loudly and Ryan tossed Gavin his weapon back and Gavin juggled for it to get a better grip. 

"Yes, I am no thanks to you two assholes! What do you want always and where is Jack and Ray? On more boring patrol missions?" 

“Nope. They decided to go and finish some easy bounties while we practice.” Geoff replied matter of factly. 

“Well wot are we doing then, Geoff?” Gavin asked still under the Warlock. Geoff bent his head down to meet with Gavin’s lips with a quick kiss before he leapt up to stand next to Ryan. 

“We are going to play a little round of Skirmish and get our ass back in gear because the last mission from what I remember was a disaster, Ryan.”

“Hey! how was I suppose to know my pulse rifle was gonna run out of the limited ammo we were given, Geoff.”

“What?! How is that my fault?”

“You’re the one in charge of ammo!”

“What? Since when?”

“Since the last Fireteam meeting!”

“Oh, I fell asleep during that…”

“Unbelievable.”

“Will you two stop bitching. We can’t do skirmish because there’s four of us skirmish is 3v3.” Michael butts in before they give him an unwanted headache. 

“Well we found a group who doesn’t mind to use full Fireteam. We gave them an advantage so they’d do it.” Geoff responded helping Gavin up from the ground. 

“What!? That’s crazy! We’ll get our ass beat for sure!” Michael shouts. Its the dumbest thing he’s heard all day and he’s been with Gavin for a few hours. 

“Oh, well I guess you’re not gonna like the bet we made with them then…”

“What fucking bet!?” 

“Our great and powerful warlock Fireteam leader decided to wage more than half of our ascendant shards for their one exotic shard and 24 of our Mote of Lights as well. EACH.” Ryan said through gritted teeth with his arms folded across his chest.

“GEOFF!!!” Gavin and Michael both screeched with rage angry with the choice their 'smart' leader made without their knowledge. 

“Listen to me, alright? I know what I’m doing here. And if we loose it will be punishment for slacking. Think of it as an intense strict team exercise. And you guys said I don’t take shit seriously as a leader, well here you go!” Geoff said before he popped his Ghost taking the remaining AH Fireteam to orbit in their pod of ships.

“Who we fighting anyway Geoff? Is it Blaine’s Fireteam, because they all use auto rifles and I hate getting riddled with those bloody things.” Gavin asked through everyone’s ear com. 

“Nah, we embarrassed them during the last skirmish match the Gents did,” Michal answered a little curious to see who they’re going up against. “Is it B team?” 

“No, it’s Joel’s Fireteam actually with Adam, Kyle, Kerry, Miles, and Josh. And since we’re down a warlock and hunter, Gavin and I are gonna have to up our game. And I’ve got a tactic that will guarantee us a win, and it involves our lovely little hunter brit.”

“Oh yeah? And what would that be Geoff?” Ryan challenged Geoff earnestly. 

“Yup! Gavin have your Blade dancer equipped and use the Backstab upgrade for your knife. You’ll lose your throwing knives, but you’ll get a higher chance of having a successful kill. And this is how, when you get close to your enemy shoot them with your shotgun and then use your upgrade on your knife to finish the kill and get us extra points for killing the fucker with a melee. And since we have two titans with very helpful bubble shields we will have a high defense and a strategic offense.” 

“Uh, wow, Geoff that’s actually really thought out. We may have a chance!” Michael said excited now that they had some shred of hope of winning what seemed to be a hopeless battle.

“Fuck yeah! That’s why I’m the Speakers favorite.” 

“Really? I thought it was because of your weird connection thingy with the Traveller and its Light?” Ryan said matter of factly. 

“Shut up and let me have my moment of being the smart guy for once!”

All four guardians laughed as they finally met up at the Shores of Time in Venus for their match. It was wet from the afternoon showers leaving puddles around the ever continuous bubbling hot springs with old mossy blocked stones staked making the ground they use as a playing field feel more ancient. Ryan’s ghost scanned in for new drop off’s for the ammunition getting ready for the game as Joel’s Fireteam scanned in from their Ghosts a few feet away. 

“Hey Ramsey! Ready to lose all your valuable shit?" Joel asked confidently as he walked up to him. 

"Nope. My team and I are gonna beat your ass and you're gonna bring me and my team free booze from Mars for two weeks." Geoff replied as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder. "I should've known booze was involved" Michael heard Gavin muttered harshly under his breath

Joel's Fireteam laughed at the ridiculous claim as they headed over to their own side of the map. "Ya, like that's gonna happen! See you on the battlegrounds, Voidwalker" 

Geoff grunted slightly in frustration. Michael knew he hated that name, but never asked Geoff why. It was what a lot of warlocks go by since it is their Super, but for some reason it always got under his skin. 

Geoff coked his shotgun and looked towards his team. "You assholes ready for some free booze?"


	3. The Stategic Skirmish Match 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's action! The boys are in the match on the Shores of Time on the Humid wet planet Venus! Will Joel's Fireteam beat the 4/6 AH Guardians with incredible odds? Or will the Crew win the weeks worth of delicious Mars beer? if you read it you'll know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter. It's mostly action with some dialogue here and there. I planned on writing this series with random missions and such, but most likely they'll be connected :P I keep coming up with long term ideas!

Ryan's heart was thumping in his ears the adrenaline picking up as the other team shot a pulse rifle round into the air to let them know they were ready he noticed Michael do the same as he held back the trigger pointing his purple void energy humming and sizzle until it fired off. "Alright Michael and I will take the left and Ryan and p Gavin will take the right." Geoff ordered. Everyone nodded before they broke off to take their tasks. 

It started to rain heavily as he followed Gavin heading to the left, watching Michael follow after Geoff. Gavin and him were creeping behind the rocks as they tried to be quiet as possible with the wet mud making all kinds of noises under their feet as they walked up. Gavin gave his signal that he was ready to go for it Ryan could see Adam walking behind a tree. Normally they wouldn't be so cautious but do to the high stakes he didn't want to give the other team any easy points. As they reached a few feet away Gavin made his move. He leapt up aiming downwards putting one round in Adams chest doing what Geoff told he finished the kill with his knife giving their team a cool 110 points plus another 50 for being the first to strike. Ryan didn't even need to pull up his bubble shield it all happened so fast.

"Good job Gavin" 

"Thanks, it was a rush." 

After that it was a rinse repeat cycle. Gavin would sneak up using blink to make himself invisible and put a round in the target and finish them off with his blade. Every once in a while Gavin would get hit by some bullets of said target and the other teammates would go towards them to finish off what their fallen teammate started. Ryan would activate his Super causing a bubble shield to engulf them in a lavender color the enemy would be blinded as Ryan and Gavin both regained in health and take out the enemies every once in a while they would see Michael and Geoff take out the others. 

***

In their helmet gear they noticed their score rising higher after their 11th successful kill and they also noticed the other score rising slowly too. What felt like hours of dying and killing each other soon began to even the two teams scores although Joel's team was ahead by 375 points with only 20 minutes left in the match they couldn't really afford anymore deaths.

"Let's head over to middle and go high so we can scope out our next target. Looks like. Michael and Geoff are doing just fine taking the left."

Gavin nodded heading over towards the large stone leaping up to reach the top as Ryan flew his way up. Once they were both settled they saw they could see their two boyfriends wrecking havoc down below Joel and Geoff were obviously going for one another and Michael was trying to take out Miles. Watching it wasn't the most exciting thing, but if you like seeing four guys shoot for a few seconds then hide behind a rock then I guess you'd be on the edge of your seat. There were still four members of the enemies team missing however and they just happened to show up about to flank Michael and Geoff. They were too far away to reach them, but they could still warn them. "Geoff Michael. Kerry, Adam, Blain, Kyle, and Josh are about to flank you," as Ryan reported to his Geoff he pulled out his sniper rifle aiming it towards the four if he shot they would give away their position. Killing all four of them and losing all of their valuables. ",please tell me you guys have some energy left?" Ryan pleaded not wanting to refine all of the materials they've gathered over the last few weeks. "Don't sweat it Rye bread Geoff and I got plenty. What's the plan Geoffrey?" Michael chimed in over the roar of the continuous gunfire. "Michael you take out Joel and Miles with your ground pound and I'll take out the rest with my void. Sound good?" 

"Yup." 

"You guys ready to end this and get our free booze?" 

" I still can't bloody believe I didn't think beer was involved." 

"Here they come guys," Ryan cut in before they started to celebrate too early. He saw the four all make a wall their guns pointing out in front slowly walking forwards to finish off the two. Once they were in position Ryan gave the ok to go. "Now! Go Geoff! Michael finish off the others so we can get this over with." 

Not a few seconds later the sky was full of purple and the static of Michaels ground pound almost seeing out the string of curses as the final points tallied up winning them the match. "Told you guys we had it." Geoff said confidently. 

***

Once they got out of the humid Venus rain they ended up back at the Tower with Joel's team going off to the docks. "I'll take that beer now please!" Geoff said happily with a toothy grin on his face. Joel grunted as he threw the keys to the crate it was kept in. "This is bullshit. There's no way a four guardians could be six, especially when their leader is drunk more than he his sober." The Hunter huffed out glaring at the Warlock. "Yeah, well, you're the one who got their ass handed to them by only four guardians being lead by a drunk." Gavin piped up trying his best to defend his boyfriend. "Thanks, I guess Gav." Geoff said exasperated. "I'm sure my team and I will want a rematch soon, Voidwalker" Joel said finishing with a chuckle heading back to the docks with the rest of his team. " Geoff grimaced at the nickname once again. 

"What's the matter with you Geoff? Why do you keep making weird faces anytime someone calls you a Voidwalker? Like over 50% of the Warlocks just here go by it!" Michael practically shouted at the man. Ryan felt that the anger was unneeded but was curious as well the been dating for a little over a year and Geoff always acted this way with Joel. "Michael, has a point Geoff. Will you please tell us? We are your boyfriends after all if something is upsetting you, you can tell us." Ryan reasoned, but Geoff wasn't having it. 

"Come on Gavvers. Let's go get that beer and wait for Ray and Jack in the lounge." Geoff said ignoring the other twos remark as he walked off to the loading crates by the ships not waiting for Gavin to follow. Gavin started to go after him and looked back shrugging his shoulders with a confused look on his face. 

"So... were gonna ask Jack what the hell his problem is right?" Michael asked as he folded his arms facing the other Titan.   
"Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more Ray and Jack. Promise!


End file.
